


Est ce de l'amour?

by Le_Grand_Papyrus



Category: Adamsberg - Fred Vargas
Genre: Hurt/confort, M/M, Slash, first fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Grand_Papyrus/pseuds/Le_Grand_Papyrus
Summary: :Adamsberg déprime et Danglard examine leur relation.
Relationships: Adamsberg/Danglard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Est ce de l'amour?

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas, vous connaissez la chanson.
> 
> C'st ma toute TOUTE première fanfiction, ne soyez pas trop méchants s'il vous plait.  
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même un peu.

Est-ce de l’amour ? 

***

Danglard sortait doucement du sommeil. Il se rappela qu’il n’était pas chez lui. Son bras entourait les épaules d’un autre homme, une peau sombre et une masse de cheveux bruns, son vieil ami, Adamsberg.  
Se redressant sur son avant-bras, il se mit à caresser ces cheveux. Il se repassa les événements des dernières semaines et l’escalade des sentiments qui les avaient conduits ici, dans cette chambre. 

***

Après leur dernière affaire, Danglard avait senti le foutu Pyrénéen dériver peu à peu. Face à l’étendue de l’horreur humaine, chaque agent avait été choqué à un certain degrés, mais Adamsberg plus que les autres. Son esprit lui semblait plus tortueux, ses yeux plus algueux, sa voix plus lointaine encore qu’à l’accoutumé. Sa douceur se muait en indifférence, même avec Veyrenc. En bref, Adamsberg pelletait plus de nuages que jamais.  
Danglard assistait, impuissant, aux changements qui s’opéraient chez son supérieur et ami.  
Des émotions contradictoires s’entrechoquaient dans son esprit anxieux. Il y avait la peur, la peur de le voir partir pour de bon, très loin de lui et de la brigade, inaccessible, qu’il retourne dans sa montagne pour ne jamais revenir. Il y avait la honte de s’être désolidarisé de lui, encore, alors qu’il aurait dû, depuis le temps, apprendre à lui faire confiance, même si cela paraissait insensé. Il y avait la tendresse, comme une boule de chaleur grandissante au creux de sa poitrine, cette sensation de resserrement dans ses poumons quand leurs regards se croisaient, cette envie de lui parler, de le toucher, de le serrer contre lui.  
Est-ce de l’amour ?  
Certes, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux de peut-être un peu plus subtile que de l’amitié. Certaines rumeurs avaient même commencé à circuler au sein de la brigade, du fait du lieutenant Froissy certainement.  
Enfin, sentiments confus ou pas, Adamsberg déprimait et, en tant qu’ami, il fallait qu’il tente de lui remonter le moral, comme le commissaire l’avait fait pour lui de nombreuses fois.

***

Un soir, Danglard prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de la petite maison d’Adamsberg, il avait apporté une bouteille de vin blanc. Adamsberg avait ouvert, flegmatique et à peine surpris. Il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et, comme à son habitude, s’amusait à faire des dessins dans l’air avec un bout de bois incandescent. Ils s’étaient installés dans le salon, avaient bu et parlé, enfin, Danglard avait beaucoup bu et beaucoup parler… Il avait parlé des jumeaux, de livres anciens qu’il avait trouvés chez l’antiquaire, des tailleurs anglais, de Sartre, de Camus, de Tolstoï et d’autres. Adamsberg avait écouté, patiemment, il avait même sourit à un moment, un sourire vrai, enfin.  
Danglard revient le lendemain soir, puis tous les autres soirs de la semaine. A chaque fois, Adamsberg l’attendait, ouvrait une bouteille, allumait un feu et ils parlaient. Cette habitude s‘était ancré avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertante. Mais, le plus important était qu’Adamsberg ne déprimait plus, les choses redevenaient faciles entre eux et il s’était remis à sourire.  
Pendant la journée, à la brigade, Danglard remarqua qu’Adamsberg le touchait plus, il semblait avoir toujours une excuse pour poser ses mains beaucoup trop grandes pour lui sur son épaule ou son bras. En sa présence, Danglard se sentait de plus en plus étourdi, son cœur battant plus fort contre sa poitrine, ses yeux s’attardaient sur lui lorsqu’il cpensait que personne ne pouvait le voir. L’absence d’Adamsberg était pénible mais sa présence, si proche, était presque douloureuse. Est-ce que c’est de l’amour ?  
Il se demandait si Adamsberg ressentait la même chose, lui à qui il ne connaissait que des conquêtes féminines et courtes. Mais il savait aussi qu’Adamsberg était capable d’aimer, à sa façon, pour la vie entière. Adamsberg aimera toujours Camille. Si seulement c’était lui qu’il aimait ! 

***

Hier soir les choses avaient étaient différentes. Il y avait eu peu de mots, les deux amis se contentant de se tenir compagnie près de l’âtre et de regarder danser les flammes. Et puis, Danglard s’était levé, et porté par une certitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il s’était accroupi près d’Adamsberg et avait posé sa main sur son genou droit. Adamsberg n’avait rien dit, mais son regard racontait tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir. Ses yeux avaient cet éclat qu’il lui connaissait, la lumière dansait dans ses pupilles comme s’il avait avalé une lampe. Il savait, il attendait.  
Danglard posa sa main sur sa joue et effleura sa bouche avec son pouce. Adamsberg saisit l’invitation, prit son visages entre ses mains trop grandes et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ce fût leur premier baiser. 

***

Adamsberg s’éveilla à son tour, lentement, car il faisait tout lentement.  
-Hello Adrien.  
-Hello Jean-Baptiste.  
Est-ce de l’amour ?  
« Si la musique est l'aliment de l'amour, jouez donc ; donnez-m ‘en jusqu'à l'excès, jusqu'à ce que ma passion, surchargée de sentiment, en succombe, en expire. » avait écrit Shakespeare dans « La nuit des rois ». C’est cette musique que voulait Danglard à partir d’aujourd’hui, celle-là et aucune autre. Il était trop tard pour perdre plus de temps. Il y eu un nouveau concert, de mains, de caresses, de baisers. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Danglard se sentait à l’abri de ses angoisses, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se savait aimé.


End file.
